


Like Stars in the Sky

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Mild Angst, Vampire Politics, Vampires, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Ushijima muses about his relationship with Tendou and Semi as they prepare to go pick up one of Tendou's childhood friends from the train station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be read in series to make any sense. It was supposed to be for TenSemi week day 7, the free prompt... but its really more of a TenSemiWaka piece.

Growing up, Wakatoshi had seen some people refer to vampires as bloodsucking monsters. The equated them with darkness, and by extension evil; an evil that was far too powerful for most. Corruption in government. Violence in the streets. The commodification of human bodies and blood. 

Humans that served vampires were complicit in this evil.

His grandparent’s store got a rock thrown through the window one afternoon, wrapped with a message of hate.

When he was small, children at school would jeer at him. When he got big they stopped being so overt about it, but he knew it was whispered in the corners anyhow. Some people said that was why his father had run away - out of shame because his wife’s family helped grow flowers for a vampire-owned corporation.

Human beings, Wakatoshi thought, were very foolish sometimes.

For one thing, vampires weren’t darkness.

If anything he thought they might be stars.

Granted, sometimes very noisy stars that had a habit of acting rather foolish themselves.

“And I told you, I like this sweater! No one else seems to give a damn -”

“It’s not just the sweater, it’s how you’re - Waka, will you tell him, he’s not listening -”

“It’s fine! I don’t see what you’re so worked up about, anyways, we’re just picking up one of your childhood friends. It’s not like it’s the damn pope!”

Ah, Eita and Satori. 

The two of them had come bursting into the kitchen, snapping at each other as usual. For once, Wakatoshi agreed with Satori about the sweater. Eita was wearing a sweater in a shade of yellow that did not flatter his skin tone at all. Then, of course, there was the pattern.

“You like it, right, Waka?”

Wakatoshi pondered how best to answer. Both of his boyfriends were looking at him hopefully, Satori with his hair uncharacteristically well styled and wearing a rather dashing brown suit. Normally, Wakatoshi would’ve allowed the two to settle this dispute on their own, but they didn’t really have time for the convoluted method Satori had devised of trying to pester Eita until he got his way.

“I was curious to see what your new shirt would look like with the new tips,” Wakatoshi admitted, motioning to the fuchsia dye at the ends of Eita’s hair. “I have heard that Goshiki-san’s family is fond of purple tones. I realize none of us know what he is like personally, but it might make a good first impression.”

“Oh,” Eita said, looking vaguely lost for a moment, shoulders drooping. 

Satori reached out almost apologetically, hesitating long enough for Eita to walk out of the kitchen and down the hall. “Thank you, Wakatoshi,” Satori said, sighing as he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a couple of bottles of blood to warm up.

“I didn’t say anything untrue.”

“I know.”

Satori was nervous. Had been nervous for the past few days.

Normally he was dazzling, all laughter and explosions of expression. It was always mildly astonishing to Wakatoshi that he’d managed to catch the attention of one such as Satori. Wakatoshi didn’t consider himself entertaining in the least. In the beginning, the very concept of Satori wanting to spend time with him had been a bit of a shock.

He’d chalked it up to the fact that he was the best fighter in his region, of course. That seemed to gain the attention of many people, human and vampire alike. Most of them lost interest as soon as they found out Wakatoshi had no interest in fame or fortune, however. 

Satori had seen past all that.

Satori had wanted to spend time with Wakatoshi for Wakatoshi.

“I wish I knew more about what to expect,” Satori said, pulling the bottles out of the microwave and coming to sit at the table.

“Are you scared?” 

“No, of course not,” Satori said, lifting one bottle to his lips and taking a sip. “It’s just - the balance of power is shifting, you know? First Terushima arrives, and now - well.”

Vampire politics. Wakatoshi kept out of them, for the most part. Theoretically, Satori was low-level enough not to be involved himself, but Wakatoshi knew there was more to his boyfriend than met the eye. 

It didn’t matter. Satori always did what was best for them, and Wakatoshi would support him in any way he could. That was how they worked.

“Is this better?” Eita asked, almost shy as he walked into the kitchen.

Wakatoshi knew the answer before he even looked. It was written on Satori’s face - in the way his lips parted in delight, the way his eyes widened, the smile that split his face.

“You look wonderful, Semisemi!”

Turning, Wakatoshi saw that Satori was correct. “The color suits you, Eita.”

Eita was now wearing a dark reddish-purple dress shirt with fine gray stripes over a pair of warm gray slacks. He looked a bit uncomfortable at first, relaxing as Wakatoshi nodded at him. 

“I think the shirt fits you well.”

“Really?”

Ah, and there was the little smile that warmed Wakatoshi’s heart.

“You look incredible. I should pick out your clothes more often.”

And, the smile was ruined by a scowl.

Stomping over to Satori, Eita glared at him. “Just because you would be a fashion designer if they let otakus even try - mmph -”

Lips twitching, Wakatoshi watched as Eita was pulled into Satori’s lap for a kiss. He turned back to his paper, ignoring the soft sounds of his boyfriends making out. He was pleased they’d decided a few months back to actually consummate the physical aspect of their relationship. It had meant more arguments were forestalled with activities like this. Inconvenient at times, but on the whole a better than before.

If someone had told him when he was younger that he would end up with not one, but two, boyfriends, he would have thought they were a bit crazy. 

He’d figured out by his mid-teens that there were things about relationships that he did not understand. The girls in his class were all into romance, and the boys were interested in sex. Well, that was an oversimplification - he was fairly certain the girls were interested in sex as well, and he’d learned from experience that boys were not immune to crushes. Unfortunately, sometimes those crushes turned sour after rejection. 

He’d had to deal with more than one confession after classes were out. After a while, he’d developed a fairly reliable method for letting people down clearly and honestly, but in the beginning, it had just been terribly surprising that anyone would be interested in him at all. He’d never really grasped the concept.

At one point, he’d gone to his grandmother for advice, worried there was something wrong with him.

“Don’t be foolish,” she’d said. “You love just fine, I’ve known you all your life. If you don't like this or that - well, it’s like not wanting pork buns, as far as I’m concerned. Not common, perhaps, but it doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. And besides, after being married for sixty-three years let me tell you - a lot of that youthful foolishness becomes unimportant. The love you have? That’s what lasts, Wakkun. That’s what makes things last.”

Wakatoshi hoped, as he watched his two boyfriends snuggle together on the kitchen chair, that she was right.

“So are we getting this show on the road, boss?” Kawanishi said, striding into the kitchen and opening the cabinet to grab breakfast bars for himself and Oohira. 

“Ah, yes,” Satori replied, smiling up at Eita and giving him the spare bottle of blood. 

The look they shared made Wakatoshi feel at peace. They really were like stars, both shining with their own light and filling his world. Perhaps that was why vampires didn’t do well in the sun.

It didn’t like the competition.

~~~~~~

Eita’s hand was cool in his own as they climbed out of Satori’s car, standing near the station entrance while Kawanishi parked.

Satori was almost buzzing with excitement. From what Wakatoshi had gathered, he’d grown up with the vampire that was arriving tonight until he and his family moved away. The man was younger than Satori, though, so he didn’t know him so well. Wakatoshi got the impression this Goshiki’s family was even richer than the Tendou’s, which was interesting.

What was even more interesting was the fact that Oikawa and Akaashi were already there when they entered the station.

Iwaizumi gave a little wave, and Wakatoshi nodded at him. 

“Oikawa-san,” Satori said, instantly calming. “I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. Do you have guests arriving as well?”

The other vampire pursed his lips, curling them into a patently false smile. “We just felt it would only be polite to welcome your friend to town,” Oikawa said. “It’s the least we can do, after all - considering his station. Wouldn’t want to be rude and ignore him, right?””

Satori’s smile froze a bit at that, then he relaxed, scratching the back of his head. “Ah, hah. That’s kind of you, Oikawa-san. Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi just nodded. It was strange to see him without Bokuto in tow. Kenma and Kuroo weren’t there either.

Politics again, probably.

Eita just squeezed his hand, eyes bright as he took in everything that was going on.

In a way, it was almost comforting that Eita was as much in the dark about these things as Wakatoshi was. For a vampire, he was fairly innocent, almost human in his worldview. That innocence was probably part of what Wakatoshi adored about him if he was honest. Eita cared about people without caring if they were vampire or human. In many ways, he didn’t seem to see any difference. 

Even Satori had moments where he slipped up and made assumptions about things, forgetting that humans were just as capable as vampires in most ways.

It wasn’t a prejudice Wakatoshi blamed him for, though. He knew it was just a part of the culture he’d been raised in, and Satori did try to be mindful. Eita, however, had basically been raised human.

It made a difference.

Satori said a few more polite things to Oikawa and then came over to wait with them. Eita let go of Wakatoshi’s hand to squeeze Satori’s arm, asking without words if everything was alright. They were always at each other's throats at home, snapping and teasing left and right, but here they were a unified force.

His vampires.

His lovers, even if the meaning of that was different for them than it was for others.

The train pulled into the station and people disembarked. Most gave their group a wide berth as soon as they noticed Oikawa. He was fairly famous, after all - he and Akaashi both. Famous in a way that had less powerful people shying away.

Wise of them.

Wakatoshi watched the people as they passed, a few tired-looking human families, some vampire businesspeople, a few mixed couples.

Then one of the couples caught his eye.

A pair of young men, one with spiked brown hair and a taller one with a black bowl cut. The shorter one looked none-too-happy at the moment. 

“I tell you, it’s probably in the luggage!” the other man said as they drew close. He reminded Wakatoshi of Satori for some reason; possibly because he seemed to contain an impressive amount of energy. “We’ll just -”

“Ah, Goshiki-san?” Satori asked.

“Eh?” 

The man with the black hair turned toward them, eyes widening as they spotted Satori.

“Tendou-san!” he said, a grin splitting his face. “Wow, your hair looks awesome!”

“Oh my gosh,” Eita whispered.

“Wow! Thanks! Yours too!”

“You like it? I was hoping you’d like - wow, are these your friends? Ah! You’re Ushijima-san!”

Wakatoshi blinked. This was unexpected. Beside him, he could hear Eita snickering.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Goshiki-san,” Wakatoshi said, glancing at Satori to make sure he’d chosen the correct honorific.

Behind Satori, he could see that Oikawa had a slightly befuddled look on his face.

“Your record is incredible! I was following your fights before you came to Tokyo, of course, but since you came here you’ve been doing outstanding! Is it true that they’re considering - eh?”

The man with spiky hair had put his hand on Goshiki’s arm and was motioning over toward Oikawa and Akaashi. Goshiki looked puzzled a moment, tilting his head and listening as the man whispered in his ear.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Goshiki said, smiling over at the other two vampires. “Ah, Tendou-san?”

“Hmm?” Tendou asked, blinking away a bemused thought before returning the smile. “Ah, yes! Goshiki-san, may I introduce you to Oikawa-san and Akaashi-san?”

They moved over to the other group, Goshiki giving an over-enthusiastic bow that the other two returned. 

“Thank you so much for coming to greet me!” Goshiki said, standing ramrod straight. 

“Ah...” Oikawa started.

“It is our pleasure, Goshiki-san,” Akaashi murmured with a slight nod of his head. “If there is anything we can do to help you get settled in, do not hesitate to let us know. I am sure Semi-san or Tendou-san can let you know how to get in touch with us.”

“That sounds great!”

“Ah, and I wanted to let you know that we will be having a gala in a couple of weeks if you would like to attend. Semi-san has been helping to put it together. You are, of course, welcome to bring your - servant?” 

“Eh?” Goshiki said, turning to the spiky-headed man. “Ah! Oh, this is Yamagata. Sorry for not introducing you! He’s a fighter as well, but lightweight.”

“Nice to meet you all as well,” Yamagata said, smirking. “Well, except Taichi. I’ll reserve judgment on that lazy ass.”

“Hey,” Kawanishi said, giving Yamagata a dirty look before returning his smirk.

Ah yes. They had come from the same area.

Wakatoshi examined Yamagata again, exchanging a look with Oohira and Iwaizumi. It would be nice to have more fighters, especially ones that could potentially be counted as friends. Oohira and he had found it relatively easy to get along with Iwaizumi and his friends Matsukawa and Hanamaki; the later was also a part of the lightweight class. 

“Glad to have you with us,” Iwaizumi said, giving Yamagata a nod.

“Well then,” Oikawa said. “It was lovely to meet you. We have plans to go to Club Sanguine tonight, we’re meeting a few of our other friends there. You’re welcome to join us if you want, though I’m sure we’d all understand if you were tired from your journey.”

Goshiki glanced at Tendou, who smiled and gave a little shrug.

“Thank you for your invitation, Oikawa-san,” Goshiki said. “Another time?”

“Delightful. See you then!”

Wakatoshi wasn’t sure why Oikawa looked less than pleased as he walked off, the other two in tow. Then again, Oikawa was difficult to read on most days. How Iwaizumi put up with him -

Ah well. Love, the eternal mystery.

“Shall we go collect your luggage?” Wakatoshi asked.

He immediately received Goshiki’s full attention. The vampire was almost humming with excitement, eyes bright, smile stretched wide. 

“Yes!”

It was just another example of why equating vampires with darkness was foolish.

Satori was smiling as well, an odd, thoughtful smile that made Wakatoshi wonder what was going on behind his brown eyes. Something interesting, no doubt. Satori’s thoughts were often interesting.

“It’s good to have you here, Goshiki-san,” Satori finally said. “I look forward to catching up.”

The grin Goshiki gave him was a bit more hungry, less innocent than the ones he’d shown while Oikawa was present. 

“Likewise, Tendou-san. I am curious to learn all about how things are here in Tokyo.”

“I’ll be happy to tell you anything I can.”

Eita squeezed Wakatoshi fingers, drawing his attention. From the looks of it, the gesture had been accidental, perhaps requiring comfort. Wakatoshi tried to decipher the look on his boyfriend’s face. Not jealousy. Perhaps unease.

Feeling impulsive, Wakatoshi let go of Eita’s hand and instead wrapped an arm around his shoulders, distracting Eita from whatever he was thinking and earning one of those soft wide-eyed looks in return. It was interesting how easy it was to calm Eita down sometimes. 

Useful as well.

It always made Wakatoshi happy to be a place of peace and security for his light-haired boyfriend.

Goshiki and Satori were already rushing off towards the baggage area, Kawanishi, Oohira, and Yamagata not far behind. It was good to see Satori relaxed now. Good to see the other three getting along so well, Kawanishi’s face almost animated as Yamagata regaled him with some story. Oohira seemed more than pleased. Wakatoshi liked this. It was, for the moment, stable; stability within themselves was a good thing. It would help to keep them strong.

Considering all of the unknowns outside of themselves, Wakatoshi felt they would need to be strong. 

“You’re the one thinking this time,” Eita murmured.

“Hmm?” Wakatoshi said, looking down at him.

“Fights? Or the whole candidate thing?”

Raising an eyebrow, Wakatoshi considered this. The ‘candidate thing’ was actually far from his mind; he didn’t like putting stock in rumors, even ones about him being considered as a candidate for turning. He’d consider it if an offer was actually made, though he supposed in a way it was one of the unknowns outside their sphere of influence. “Not exactly,” he finally said.

“Oh,” Eita said, looking down. “Shirabu?”

That man was also not at the forefront of his mind, though he knew Shirabu was often a concern of both Eita and Satori’s. Shirabu was strong and wise, even if he did act impulsively at times. It would be nice for him to become more active within their circle of friends; Wakatoshi had quite a bit of respect for Shirabu’s judgment. However, he figured it would come in time if it was supposed to.

“No,” Wakatoshi said, shrugging as they started to follow the others. “Just pleased at Satori’s reaction to Goshiki-san’s arrival. He’s been on edge about it. It is also nice that his friend gets along so well with Oohira and Kawanishi.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Eita said, tilting his head to the side as he thought. 

Indulging himself, Wakatoshi tilted his head down and kissed the creases in the middle of Eita’s forehead, smiling as the other man stopped in his tracks.

“What - who -”

“Problem?”

“No,” Eita replied, brushing his forehead with his free hand as a small smile crossed his face. “Just not used to you being so affectionate in public.”

“I’m feeling rather pleased with how things went tonight. It will be -”

“Ack!” Eita said, falling against Wakatoshi as someone flew by. “Rude!”

“Are you alright?” Wakatoshi asked, frowning as he caught sight of dark red on the back of Eita’s hand. “What -”

“Just a scratch.”

Eita held up his hand, a look of slight concern on his face. It was just a scratch, however; Wakatoshi could see it healing up before his eyes. It still bothered him.

Whoever had run into them had been a vampire. That much was obvious from the speed. Looking around, he caught sight of a couple of vampires by the wall looking at them, but they might have just been drawn by the commotion. They might’ve recognized Wakatoshi as a fighter. Still, he tried to remember their faces - one with dark curly hair and emotionless eyes, face half-covered by a mask; the other with pale spiked hair and a huge grin.

It was probably nothing. They weren’t the only ones looking at them, now that he glanced around. Still, something about the whole situation set him off.

“Let's just go join the others,” Eita said, holding his hand close to himself as he tugged Wakatoshi towards the baggage area.

Frowning, Wakatoshi let himself be led along.

~~~~~~~~

His worries had faded after they left the station. Goshiki’s parents had evidently bought him the penthouse suite of Satori’s apartment building, though Kawanishi had managed to persuade Yamagata to take his old room in the far wing of Satori’s apartment. Oohira and Kawanishi had been staying in his room since almost the first night they’d met, after all.

They’d all gone to bed early so that they could show Yamagata around in the daylight. Wakatoshi had been invited to join them, of course, but at the moment he preferred staying up with his boyfriends.

Eita hadn’t said a thing to Satori about the accident at the station, insisting it was nothing. It wasn’t worth pushing. It probably had been nothing, well. Nothing more than another indication of the fact that the world outside these walls was filled with uncertainty and potential threats. In Wakatoshi’s mind, that was as good a reason as any to cuddle on the couch while Satori paced in front of the windows talking on the phone.

“Do you want to play something when he’s done?” Wakatoshi asked, looking over at the baby grand piano they’d bought Eita a few months prior.

“If you want, I can,” Eita said, long fingers playing with the fabric over Wakatoshi’s stomach. “Or we could watch something.”

“More anime?”

That earned a smile. 

Wakatoshi enjoyed the anime they watched, even if the storylines were sometimes simplistic and the humor over the top. He enjoyed even more how animated Satori got as they watched. Eita wasn’t the biggest fan, but even he had enjoyed several of the series they’d watched lately, especially the one about the alchemists.

A soft buzzing sound made Eita shift, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“That’s weird,” he murmured as he looked at the notification. “Why would Oikawa text me to tell -”

He went silent, frowning at his unlocked phone.

Tilting his head to the side, Wakatoshi read the words on the screen.

_Tell Tendou it was nice to meet his Prince!_

Ah. Suddenly, quite a few things made much more sense.

Eita was frowning, eyes flashing up as he looked at Satori. “Tendou,” he snapped.

“And then - eh?” Satori asked, looking over at them and freezing at the look Eita was giving him. “Ah, I’ll have to call you later Jin.”

Hanging up, he walked closer to them. “Ah, yes, Semisemi?”

Eita just showed him the phone, eyes narrowed.

“Oh,” Satori said. “Oh, that. Ah -”

“Goshiki is your prince?”

“Um, technically? I mean, my family I guess could be considered vassals to his family, but -”

Wakatoshi nodded as he thought about it. It made sense, he’d seen a crest like the one on Goshiki’s luggage sometimes at the store back home. Not as often, but the elite houses often let their subsidiaries be more in the public eye. That made him think. “Are they the ones behind the sponsorships for Oohira and me?” Wakatoshi asked, curious.

“Ah - yes -”

“What?” Eita said, turning to look between them. “Ok, let me get this straight. Your friend from the country is not only an elite, he’s an elite you owe loyalty to?”

“Yes,” Satori said, facing Eita squarely.

“And you dragged Wakatoshi and Reon into this too?”

Blowing out a breath, Satori said, “Don’t you think you’re over-reacting just a bit?”

“To the fact that you owe loyalty to one of the elites? Or to the fact that you never actually mentioned this all through high school, that you’ve always played neutral in their games -”

“I am neutral,” Satori said, frowning as he pulled an ottoman over to sit down. 

“Are you? Are you really?”

Sighing, Satori looked to the side. “When it comes to Oikawa and Akaashi and Kenma and all, yes.”

“But you’ve just been - what, gathering information about them all these years? Am I a part of that plan too?”

“No, Eita,” Satori said, reaching out a hand and putting it on Eita’s knee. “First off, Oikawa and Akaashi knew about my relationship with the Goshiki family. They’ve always known. Second, my family isn’t really dependant on them - we just have close ties, is all. Yes, their money does help support my mother’s business and it does pay for Waka and Reon to fight - but it’s just business. It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Frowning, Eita said, “Then why didn’t you just tell us?”

That shut Satori up for a moment. He looked to the side, vaguely uncomfortable. “It’s - I didn’t know what it was going to be like with him here. His mother hasn’t shown any interest in getting involved with the politics of the other princes; as far as I know she focuses a lot of her energy overseas. It’s hard to tell what she’s up to, really. Goshiki-sama is a bit, well, whimsical I guess you could say.”

“But you want us to believe there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Because there isn’t! There isn’t. Look. I was nervous because I didn’t know what Tsutomu would be like - but you met him. He and Yamagata are evidently good friends, he’s interested in the fights, isn’t all haughty or anything like some elites can be -”

“And you trust that? You trust him?”

“I -” Satori started, starting to look unsure again.

Wakatoshi decided it was time for him to speak. He placed a hand on Eita’s shoulder, saying, “Goshiki-san seems to be a trustworthy man.”

Looking up at him, Eita said, “But -”

“Do you doubt Satori’s judgment, or his concern for us?”

Brow furrowing, Eita bit his lower lip. “Well, no, of course not, but -”

“We will be observant, of course, but at the moment the presence of Goshiki and Yamagata seem to be a positive addition to our group. Do not let Oikawa-san’s attempt to get under your skin actually get under your skin.”

Eita hunched over, grumbling a bit. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But still, Tendou - I wish you didn’t keep things like this from us.”

“I’m sorry,” Satori said, rubbing the back of his head. “I just - I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to worry you. I thought I could just, you know, let you know if it actually became an issue.”

“It is an issue, dumbass,” Eita said, kicking his leg. “Keeping secrets is always an issue.”

Looking down, Wakatoshi saw that his boyfriend was rubbing his hand. He wondered if Eita was going to share that little tidbit with Satori.

Probably not.

Sighing, Wakatoshi thought it over. Well, it wasn’t his job to force them to reveal things. They’d be honest with each other in time.

“Are there any other big secrets we need to know about?” Eita said, shooting Satori a look. “Like what you were scheming about on the phone?”

“On the phone? Oh, that was just Jin, he’s another friend from back home who wanted to make sure Tsutomu got here safely. But, um.”

“Yes?”

“I did kinda have a thought - a possibility, something to try maybe, ah, depending on how things go but you’d probably want to know about it -”

“Spit it out.”

“Has anyone ever told you about, ah, scions?”

~~~~

What followed was a very interesting and informative conversation, that ended up with Eita storming out of the room and locking himself in Wakatoshi’s bedroom for the rest of the night.

Sighing, Satori curled around Wakatoshi as they lay together in bed, fingertips tapping over the skin of his chest. “It’s just an idea.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s not like I’d force anything. They might not be compatible at all.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I should’ve just waited and seen what happened before saying anything.”

Wakatoshi smiled, sliding his fingers through Satori’s, tugging so that the other man was pressed closer against his back.

“He will forgive you,” Wakatoshi said.

“Will he?”

“Yes. He loves you, and you have nothing but Shirabu-san’s best interests in mind.”

Satori nodded, kissing the nape of Wakatoshi’s neck. “He could be incredible. Is incredible now, I mean, but as our scion - as our prince’s scion - it could be game-changing.”

“You’re calling him your prince now?”

Laughing softly, Satori said, “Maybe. If he steps up and decides to play, and isn’t just here to play around.”

Ah, politics. Wakatoshi supposed he’d have to start paying attention to them soon if things kept heading in this direction. 

“Is there a reason you haven’t told me about scions before?” Wakatoshi asked, stifling a yawn.

“I don’t need one. Not important enough, really. Even Kenma and Kuroo haven’t completed the bond yet, as far as I know - it’s relatively rare, comes at a slight risk. Oikawa and Iwaizumi did it last year I think, around the time that Iwaizumi dropped out of the fights for a couple of months.”

“I see.”

“But no, neither Semi or I need you like that, Waka. We just need you for you.”

Smiling, Wakatoshi squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “And I need the two of you, as well.”

“If I’m selfish,” Satori whispered, “I hope they choose to turn you so that we can have forever together.”

It was a serious thought. Wakatoshi considered it, holding the lists of pros and cons apart from himself in his mind before putting them away again. If Satori had to make the decision, he knew, it would be easy. As for Wakatoshi himself -

Well. It wasn’t worth worrying about just yet.

“I will be pleased with whatever time I have with you,” he said, feeling Satori sigh and nod against his back as the settled in for sleep.

Then the door was cracking open, a familiar head slipping around the edge to peer at them. Smiling, Wakatoshi raised a hand and beckoned Eita closer.

Silently, silently he shut the door behind himself and walked to the bed, barely looking at them before sliding under the covers and snuggling back against Wakatoshi’s chest.

Better, this was better.

Wakatoshi wrapped an arm around him, feeling Satori do the same. They would be fine. His boyfriends might bicker, but their love was strong, and their trust stronger than a fight and some hurt feelings.

Over time, Wakatoshi trusted, they’d grow even stronger. All of them, together.

Like stars in the sky, lighting up Wakatoshi’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm curious - would you call Waka aro, or just ace? I've been musing about this. He self-identifies as aromantic, and doens't really consider his feelings for Semi and Tendou romantic per se, but I've heard different things.
> 
> Anyways - this brings us around full circle to Love Bites. There's def more to this universe (i'm thinking of doing a little story of Kawanishi/Reon/Yamagata's trip out, next.... also working on Akaashi's story, and want to do things with Daichi and Suga... plus there's Oiks! And ofc the future stories)... so keep on the lookout if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ah, and i'm Kaiyouchan on tumblr if you wanna come say hi <3


End file.
